


Be my boy 车（下）

by Ymt14



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/F, 同人文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ymt14/pseuds/Ymt14
Kudos: 1





	Be my boy 车（下）

BamBam出了不少汗，在灯光的照映下，湿漉漉的一层汗水覆盖在蜜色的皮肤上。金有谦将BamBam翻了个身，那分明的肩胛骨，中间一条延伸到尾椎的沟线，和那均匀的分布在尾椎处的两个小腰窝，随着呼吸一起一伏的，性感的不可思议。

有谦压下了身子，咬住那尾椎处的一块肉吮吸舔咬。手也色情的握住圆润挺翘的两瓣臀肉。BamBam撑着身子的手在颤抖着，腰渐渐的软了下去，他喘着气，低低的呻吟。两瓣紧裹的湿漉漉的肉臀被掰了开来，露出那一张一合的肉穴，湿漉漉的含着一层水光，引诱着人进去探索。

金有谦紧盯着那处，挤了一大坨润滑液在手上，沾着一手粘腻对着人穴口挤进了一根手指。BamBam呜咽了一声，瞪大了眼，臀部轻摆着想要挣脱那侵犯他密处的手。有谦抹了一把额上的汗，按住人臀部沙哑地说：“别动，我不想弄疼你。” 

手指在里面转动探索着，很快就找到前列腺，带着适当的力度揉压了下去。BamBam忍不住大声地呻吟出声，屁股抖成一团，前面滴滴答答地淌下了许多前列腺液。再揉弄了一会，金有谦就将另外一根手指探了进去，不再专心的刺激敏感点，而是快速抽插着让他适应，扩张着他的后穴。

感受着柔软的差不多了，有谦将手指抽了出来。BamBam不情愿地收缩着后穴，转过满是潮红的脸，用不满的眼神看着对方。有谦掐着他的腰，将自己龟头抵上了穴口说：“换一根粗一点的，才能让你更爽。” 说罢腰部用力，捅开那紧致的肉穴，一分分的将自己送了进去。

粗大的将后穴撑成圆圆的一个孔，绷得紧紧的。BamBam疼得想往前面爬，却被牢牢卡在腰胯上的手定在原处。他疼地大喊：“不舒服...嗯！别！呜…你出去！”金有谦将上半身压到他的背上，伸手揉着他的乳头 ，嘴巴里轻轻地诱哄道：“一会就舒服了，一会你的小穴就会被我操得湿哒哒的。”

BamBam依旧不情愿的挣扎着，他觉得下体被撑的胀痛的，一点儿也不舒服。金有谦拉起了他一条腿，让他的双腿分的更开，将粗硬对准角度，找到刚刚的那个点，用硕大的龟头撞击着。一下子，尖锐的快感顺着小腹而上，爽得BamBam收紧了后面，感受着那啪啪啪地拍击着臀部的力量。金有谦无师自通一般，有技巧地小幅度挺着腰，对着那一处接连着撞击，撞的人后穴都还未合上就被再一次被操了开来。很快的，BamBam就软成一团，后穴快速的收缩着，前面后面都湿的一塌糊涂。

偌大的房间里，两道交缠的身影激烈地律动着。BamBam整个人趴伏在落地窗边，只有腰臀处被高高抬起，右腿悬空的挂在他身后的男人臂膀上。双腿间被激烈地进犯着，扑哧扑哧的水声在交合处清晰无比。

BamBam的脸上被泪水糊成一团，他双眼迷茫，只能随着身体被冲击的快感而断断续续的呻吟着。金有谦紧紧搂着身下的人，感受着那紧致活力的穴道挤压。他深吸了口气，高频率的摆动腰部，快速的操弄让两人的交接处打出了白沫。

BamBam正爽着，禁锢着他的手往上摸将他架了起来。他跪着被操了一会儿，就腿软地坐到了身后人的怀里。体内的肉根顶的更深，顶的他呜呜咽咽的，说不出一句完整的话来。两瓣紧致的臀瓣随着主人的扭动和外力的撞击起起伏伏的，浪的晃动不已。它紧紧地含着插在中间粗大的肉棒，贪婪的吞噬着。

BamBam的身体被摸索着玩弄，嘴巴被塞进了两根手指随着性事的频率而在里面抽插着。沾满了他唾沫的手抽了出来往下打着转，略过他被玩的红的滴血的乳头，紧致清晰的人鱼线，在他小腹处若有若无的滑动着。指尖所触的地方带来燥热和电流感，BamBam手伸了过去紧紧压住对方的手，将他的手挪动到自己的下体上：“摸...嗯啊...摸摸！”

对方的渴求让有谦笑了笑，他将手探了过去，摸上了那可怜兮兮掉着眼泪的肉根，身下大力的撞击着，嘴里却撒娇一般说：“舒服吗，BamBam，你喜欢我吗？”BamBam皱着脸，被操得说不出话来，只拼命地摇头。对方抽了出来，穴道被拉拽的感觉可怖的很，却又刺激无比。

绵软的身体被转了过去，双腿被用力分开，还未合拢的穴口被狠狠地一入到底。BamBam瞪大了眼睛，腰部挺起，双脚紧紧夹紧，小腹颤抖着喷出了一股股的精液。金有谦愣了一下，看着被操射的BamBam。

对方咬着食指，虚弱地喘着气，紧紧地夹着的双腿因为高潮后而软软的松了下来，穴道还在因为余韵而紧紧地裹着硬物颤抖着。金有谦怜惜般舔舐着他的泪水，将他绵软的双腿抬起让他缠在自己的腰上，灼热的气息扑撒在BamBam的脸上：“我还没射呢，乖，夹紧我的腰。”说罢半撑起身子，激烈地摇晃着腰身，大力地在BamBam双腿间又顶又撞，快速激烈的抽插让BamBam张大了嘴，叫都快叫不出来。

BamBam在对方身下扭动着，希望摆脱那操个不停的阴茎。终于，金有谦低低地喘了一声，抽出性器射在了BamBam的穴口。精液顺着股沟流下，滴在了床单上留下了暧昧的痕迹。


End file.
